Extended Family
by faithfully yours forever
Summary: Family isn't always defined as those genetically similar to you. Sometimes it's just those closest to you. Would you like to know who makes up Massie's family? Massie-centric. Oneshot. Dedicated to many people. Sorry if it sucks. Read and ENJOY.


**Hello everyone! First, thanks to all who reviewed my other stories, I really appreciate it! Second, this was the thirteenth fanfic that I wrote for my English assignment this year. (For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, see my profile for more info.)**

**Dedicated to many people. (See below).**

**Once again, I don't own anything, not the characters, nothing. So, yea, I'm gonna stop blabbing and let you see the story. Read and enjoy, review if you wanna. :)**

* * *

**Extended Family**

They say that family is the most important thing. That family is always there for you, no matter what. But to Massie Block, family didn't exactly equal to a mother, and father, and siblings. Why should it? Her dad was never home. He buried himself in his job, avoiding the house, avoiding her mom, avoiding _her_. and after his job, he went around flirting with his sexy secretary, kissing with his latest client – the one with the $30,000 dollars worth of cosmetic surgery, treating his boss to a "friendly business meeting" over dinner, or making love with the new sixteen-year-old intern. That might explain why Massie had four half-siblings.

As for her mom, she barely paid attention to Massie, focusing her attention on looking 25 again. When she did notice her only biological daughter, it was to criticize her weight, her grades, her life, or anything about Massie in general. Or if Massie was lucky, Kendra Block would ask her the occasional "Do I look fat?" or "Does my Botox look overdone?" Because, unfortunately for her, Massie's mom was obsessed with Botox, lipo-suction, and wearing clothes meant for teenagers.

And her half-siblings? Who the hell knew anything about them? They hardly ever kept in touch, which was fine with Massie. And based on the amount of times her dad spends at some other woman's house, half of the world population could possibly be Massie's half-sibling.

No, when she mention family, she wasn't talking about her biological immediate family. Family to Massie Block meant her friends, all of them. Kemp Hurley, Christopher Plovert, Josh Hotz, Cameron Fisher, Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvil, Alicia Rivera, and Claire Lyons. Sure they weren't perfect. But they cared a lot more than her own bastard of a father, paid a lot more attention than her bimbo of a mother, and supported her a lot more than her idiotic half-siblings.

No matter how bitchy she was, no matter what kind of trouble she got them into, no matter what kind of mess she made, she knew they would be there, that they would always help her, that they would always forgive her. Eventually. Because that's what family does. And to Massie, they WERE family.

* * *

Kemp was just like a brother to her. Even though everyone considered him to be a player, a pervert, and a bit of a playboy, he was really just a big marshmallow. He was Massie's teddy bear, the one who would make her day when things were at their worst. He was always there to make her laugh, to cheer her up, to brighten her day. He would text her jokes until past midnight on those days when her mom just depressed to death. When she was feeling like a load of dogcrap, he would constantly try to make her laugh. And even when she would snap downright nasty comments at him, he would just smirk his famous playboy smile and mock her. She knew that no matter what, he would always be there for her, whether it was 6 Am on Saturday, or 3 AM on Tuesday night. He was better than all of her half-siblings, any day, anytime.

* * *

But if Kemp was her smile everyday, then Chris was her go-to guy. He was always there for Massie when she needed help on algebra homework, or when she needed to pass chemistry. He would stay up late on those days when she just didn't get it. Whether it was agonizing over the geometry theorems and postulates until it was 4 AM or talking her through the biology lab until they ran out of Red Bull, Chris was always there. He would come up with the weirdest ways to help her remember, come up with the best examples, and made studying fun with his goofy jokes and tricks. With his patience and diligence, he never made her feel dumb or stupid or idiotic, even when it took her weeks to get a physics theory or an algebra law, or a history fact. He was the smartest person she ever knew, smarted than her father, and better than him, any day, anytime.

* * *

And if Chris was her go-to guy, then Josh was her bodyguard. No matter who picked on her, no matter who tried to bully her, she knew Josh would always protect her. Massie could always count on him to flip off the girls who spread rumors about her or to beat up the guys who would try to touch her ass while she was dancing. She knew that it never mattered what she did, or where she went, because she could count on Josh to stand up for her. All of her friends stuck up for her, but it was Josh who was intimidating, who challenged guys with his muscle and height, and who they were afraid to piss off. Josh was the one who would comfort her, who was ready with an arm to lean on whenever someone was giving her a rocky time. She always had to defend herself, but now Josh was always there with a smile and his finger ready to flip someone off. He was a great friend, and a great protection, just like a father with his little girl. He better than her half-brothers, and father, any day, anytime.

* * *

And if Kemp was her joker, and Chris was her study buddy, and Josh was her security blanket, then Cam was her daily hug. He was the guy friend Massie was closest to, the one she could count on to provide a crying shoulder. No matter what happened in her life, no matter what load of crap happened, she knew Cam was there to listen. He would sit for hours, listening to her on the phone, giving her advice, or just letting her cry into his shoulder. No matter what she did, whether it was drinking an entire bottle of vodka, or cheating on an algebra test, or stealing a necklace from Walmart, he was always there to listen to her guilty conscience, to offer guidance, and to just assure her that everything would turn out fine. And no matter what, she knew he would be there for her. No matter what happens, she knew she could count on Cam to keep her from making the same stupid mistake. She knew he would be there for her to guide her, to help her keep dancing through life. Because Cam was one of those people who kept forgiving, and who could always see the best in people, even when they were seriously screwed up. He never gave up on you. He was better than her father and mother combined, any day, any time.

* * *

Kristen was her biggest cheerleader. No matter how many times she just wanted to give up, no matter how many times she wanted to throw the towel in and just cry, Kristen was always there, encouraging her. She was the one who would push Massie, the one who would root for her in anything she did. She was her biggest support, the one who gave her the most faith to continue on. When she got distracted, when she got confused, it was Kristen who helped her, who made sure that she kept going and going and going. When the going got tough, she could always depend on Kristen for an encouraging quote or to help her get over things. She was the strong one who she turned to for strength and spirit. Kristen was smart, pretty, and actually cared about her, which was much more than what her real biological mom was. Any day, anytime, Kristen was a better friend, support system, and foundation than Kendra Block.

* * *

And while Kristen was her support system, Dylan was her confidence booster. She was the one who was there to make Massie eat ice cream with extra hot fudge when she was feeling fat, to stuff her into a sexy, revealing dress when all she wanted to do was to bury herself under her covers, to make her spend thousands of dollars on useless crap when her parents went all gung ho on her. No matter how fat, how crappy, how dumb, how idiotic she felt, Dylan always had the cure. Dylan was the one who took her skinny dipping when guys laughed at her, she was the one who made her ride the Cyclone ten times in a row when she felt like her world was spinning out of control, and she was the one who made about thirty pounds of jello when she was sick and gross and icky. She was the one who helped her feel good about herself, regardless of how ugly, stupid, or silly she felt, Dylan always knew how to make her feel better, how to make all of her troubles disappear. Any day, anytime was a funner role model than her idiotic mother would ever be.

* * *

And with Kristen as her optimism, and Dylan as her self-assurance, Alicia was her model. If Kristen was her manager, with her never ending support, and Dylan was her publicist with her never ending confidence, then Alicia was her stylist. The one who always made her look and feel good. Yes, she was insanely beautiful, and yes, she was a tiny bit of a female dog, but, it was always Alicia who made Massie feel gorgeous. Even though Alicia had twice as much beauty as her, she was the one who told her every day that she was gorgeous. Alicia was the one who envied the outfits she made, the one who could make her feel stunning, even if Alicia was ten times more striking than ever. Yes, they fought, yes, they bickered, and yes, they held stupid contests over who was prettier, and who was more popular. And yes, they got jealous of each other. But deep down inside, Alicia was a great friend who made Massie feel like a million bucks, even if she was just wearing jeans and a tank top. She was the one who would always be there with ten outfits ready for the party ten months from now, the one who she could count on to tell her if she had too much eyeliner on, or if she looked like a burnt orange with her fake tan. Yes, the quarreled, but Alicia was also the one who was like a sister to her. Any day, anytime, Alicia was a hell lot better than her idiotic half-siblings.

* * *

And Claire? Well, if Alicia was like an adoptive sister, then Claire was her biological sister. She was the one who Massie could feel closest to. She was the one who Massie cold be dorky around, the one who she could be crazy with, the one who wouldn't hold it against her if she was feeling silly, or if she felt like doing stupid stuff. Whenever she felt like wearing a mask with the other girls, whenever she felt like she wasn't Massie Block with the other girls, Claire was the one who Massie could just let out on. The other girls knew Massie, yes, and they knew her secrets, her faults, but it was around them when Massie felt the most insecure. They made her feel nervous with their beauty, their intelligence, their athleticism, but it was Claire with whom Massie felt like she could actually be herself around with. All of her friends were great and supported her and helped her, but it was Claire whom she could count on to just be herself. When she was around Claire, she wasn't an alpha, she wasn't anybody else, she was just Massie Block. And whenever she felt like a bitch, Claire wasn't the one to hold it against her. And if Massie was feeling stressed out, or when she was freaking out Claire was the one who would calm her down. She was the one who Massie could count on for anything, everything. Claire was absolutely, positively her best friend in the world, and Massie was so thankful for that. Any day, anytime, Claire was better than her biological mother and half-siblings.

* * *

But nothing would be the same without Derrick Harrington. If everyone else was her brother and sister, then Derrick was her sweetheart, the one who she was hopelessly in love with. He was the one who put up with her PMS days, her bitchy days, her crazy, silly days. He was the one who would hold her close when she was sad, the one who would tickle her for no reason at all, who would send the randomest texts just for the hell of it. And most importantly, he was _hers._ He could have chosen anybody, the beautiful Alicia, the athletic Kristen, the outgoing Dylan, but was with her, the insignificant Massie Block. And for some unknown reason, he never seem to get tired of her, he never seemed to get irritated at her. and though she doesn't know why the hell he chose to put up with her, she knew that she was grateful for him. Any day, anytime, Derrick Harrington was a hell of a lot better than her immediate family.

* * *

And although she knew it was clichéd, she knew it was done to death, but she couldn't help but hope that things would just stay this way forever. She could help but wish that time just held them frozen right now. Because they were her family. They were the ones who she wanted with her, forever. They were the only ones she had to live for.

Because to Massie Block, family didn't mean William and Kendra Block. Family didn't equal to a mother, and father, and siblings. To Massie Block, family consisted of Kemp Hurley, Christopher Plovert, Josh Hotz, Cameron Fisher, Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvil, Alicia Rivera, Claire Lyons and Derrick Harrington.

Because no matter how she acted, what she did, Kemp would always be there with a stupid joke and a smile one her bitchy days; Chris would always be there the night before a test with a twelve-pack of Red Bull, ready to cram 3 weeks of material into her; Josh would always be there to flip off the guy who tried to look up her skirt; Cam would always be there to help her clean up the mess she made; Kristen would always be there to make sure she got the science project in one time, or to make sure her college applications were sent; Dylan would always be there, convincing her to go clubbing when she just failed a test; Alicia would always be there to fix her makeup if she looked like crap from crying all night; Claire would always be there to just let Massie cry or rant or ramble on and on; and Derrick would always be there just to make her day, whether it was kissing her until she couldn't breather, or just hugging her and intoxicating her with his light cologne.

And Massie was entirely, wholly, and completely grateful for each and everyone of them.

Because sometimes, family doesn't necessarily mean your immediate, biological family. Sometimes, you just couldn't count on your genetically similar kin. Sometimes, your extended family was enough.

* * *

**So each character was inspired by someone in my life, and I'd actually like to give them a shoutout.**

**Kemp: Inspired by my twin, Mark. He can always make me smile. Thanks, Mark. :)**

**Plovert: Inspired by my older brother, Logan. He's super smart, and he always helps me on homework. Thanks, Logan. :)**

**Josh: Inspired by my eldest brother, Sean. He's always ready to beat up the antagonist in my fairytale novel. LMFAO. Thanks, Sean. :)**

**Cam: Inspired by my bestest guy friend in the world, someone that's like another brother to me, Spencer. He's always there for me, no matter how idiotic and crazy I get. Thanks Spence. :)**

**Kristen: Inspired by my friend Elizabeth and Maria. They keep me on track whenever I start to goof off in group projects. Thanks, Liz. :) Thanks, Maria. :)**

**Dylan: Inspired by my friend Patricia and Heart. They're my soul sisters, people who are as crazy as I am. Thanks, Pat. :) Thanks, Heart. :)**

**Alicia: Inspired by my friend Kayla. She always tells me whenever I have food in my braces, or when I look emo with too much eyeliner. Thanks, Kay! :)**

**Claire: Inspired by my little sis, Paula. She's the best little sis I could ever ask for, and she puts up with me whenever I'm being a bitch to her (which is often). Thanks, P.A.! :)**

**Derrick: Inspired to the ****(current) Derrick Harrington in my life, my 4-month boyfriend Jon. He's pretty awesome. Thanks, Jon. :)**

* * *

**Umm, so yea. I actually think this was pretty good, but what do you think? Did that suck? No pressure, but press the little review button and leave me something. (Please?)**

**Thanks for everything!**

**Smile! :)**

**- Faith. =]**


End file.
